Twinkle
by Holly of the Night
Summary: Distorted darkness, suffocating and psychologically traumatic. Yet it's not the Kaioshins nor earth's strongest heroes that must deal with this strange phenomenon, but a small child. "Why must you be put through such horror? Shenron whispered sadly.
1. The beginning

"Goku! Did you eat all the mashed potatoes?!"

Goku's nervous laughter drifted towards the wide spacious living room of Capsule Corp. Many of the friends and relatives wore fun colored hats and talked as attendants drifted to and fro with beverages. Presents piled to the ceiling poured over a table groaning under the sheer weight. It was not everyday a birthday was celebrated with this much extravaganza. Especially when said celebrator was a child to one of the most wealthiest people in the planet.

"Isn't this just precious Bra? Grandpa got you a present!" Bulma gushed to her two year old child.

Trunks fingered the plush doll. "Why does it look like Shenron?"

Bulma snatched the doll from his hands and presented it to her daughter's stubby arms as Dr. Briefs responded proudly, "A small joke on my part. Shenron is created by our Kami that watches over our earth. The doll is created by me to watch over my granddaughter." He smiled over his own irony. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"It's just a doll, dad. Jeez."

"I'd appreciate it if you referred to me as assistant," said stuffed animal responded.

Bulma shrieked. Trunks exclaimed, "Cool, it talks!

"Of course," the doll responded as Bra happily hugged the snake-like dragon plush. "I was designed by the genius Dr. Briefs to assist Bra in education, protection and comfort."

The professor nodded. "Completely correct."

"Gee dad, and I suppose you programmed him to help with your inflated ego?" She looked over the plush dragon hesitantly "Are you sure it's safe?"

"My prime directive is to see to the safety of Bra and ensure she is happy," Shenron responded. "It fills me with joy.

"Joy? But you're a robot."

Dr. Briefs coughed slightly. "I thought it'd be better to give the robot a slight inkling of emotions. That way it'd be easier to understand Bra's behavior."

Bulma still wasn't sure."I don't think a robot is a good substitute over a teddy bear, dad. What if it explodes or catches fire? I don't want Bra going anywhere near that thing in bed."

"Nonsense! I worked out all the kinks!" Dr. Briefs huffed. "Isn't that right, Shenron?" The plush nodded vigorously.

"Aw, come on Bulma, I think it's cute!" Goku chimed in, patting the dragon plush on the head. "Besides, she's a Saiyan, I'm more worried how the doll will survive around her!"

"Excuse me?" Shenron said, the barest traces of nerves. Everyone laughed as Bra ripped open another present. It held a charming little snowglobe, the interior in the shape of Kami's look out.

"Oh, look at that! Dende sent a present too!"

Bra shook the snowglode happily as Trunks ripped open the next parcel, containing baby clothes from Chichi, a half eaten pie from Goku. Even Yajirobe chipped in and presented the child with a sack of toys. It was during these festivities Bra noticed something that caught her attention.

Besides her laughter over the new toy from her brother Trunks, there was silence around her. Shenron looked up from observing the toy as well.

Beyond that in the span of a few seconds, something happened at once. Darkness smothered her vision. She froze, unaccustomed to this phenomenon. The darkness dimmed and she could see something was very wrong. She was in the same big room, but all the adults vanished. Dark shadows flickered across her vision, tiny pinpricks of light shaped like eyes glinted maliciously. They closed in on her.

"Bra? Bra honey, are you okay?"

Bra blinked. Bulma watched her worriedly. "Honey, what's wrong? You look so pale!" Bra didn't say anything. What could she say? She could not understand it herself. She clutched her mother, shaken by the sudden darkness.

"D-didn't you all see that?" Shenron stuttered, still coiled protectively around the child.

"Hmm?" Bulma said distractedly.

"You did not notice the room darken, or the strange lights? Bra saw it too; that's why she looks frightened!"

"What are you talking about, Shenron?" Dr. Briefs adjusted his glasses and peered suspiciously at the robot. "Are you malfunctioning?"

"Negative! Sir, I am completely 100% certain that you all just disappeared for a moment! My scanners picked up dangerous signals, but it disappeared..."

"Just in case, I'd better do a maintenance check-up." He began to pry the plush still wrapped around Bra. She instinctively latched onto the robot. "Don't worry, Bra. I'll return him. He's probably malfunctioning... a little," he added under the stern look of his daughter. Bra began to cry, Shenron protested, but with a bit more effort Mr. Briefs pried the only thing that understood the fear Bra felt at that moment. That she may return to that awful place without her guardian as it continued to plead with its creator.

**A new story with a most familiar character, 2 year old Bra! **

**Read and review please**.


	2. Go away

_Tap tap tap_

Bra awoke. She turned in her crib. The sound persisted. Through the bars she could just make out the window across her room. Faint moonlight outlined something. It tapped the window again.

"Stop," Bra said quietly.

_Scary. Monster._

The sound persisted. Bra whimpered and hid under her covers. She wished she was back in the big room with all the adults, laughing and having fun. But it ended, her mother took her to bed, and her grandfather still didn't give her the dragon doll. She yearned for something warm and comforting. Anything. Where's mom? Where's dad's scowling face? Even Trunks picking on her was-

The window pounded against its frame. Bra felt something yank against her crib, tilting it sideways. She fell head over feet, tangled in her blanket.

"Mom!" she screamed. "Dad!"

Another pound. The entire room shook. Bra untangled herself and ran as fast as her stubby legs let her to the door. Out. She had to get out. Find mom. Dad. She remembered the same thing her mom told her again and again. _If you ever need anything, just come to me Bra._

Bra cried as she stood on tip toes, turned the knob and pushed the door. She took one last look behind her at the window. The pounding stopped. Through tear-filled eyes she made out twin glinting lights stare intently at her through the moon's reflection. It disappeared around the corner. Bra screamed and ran through the hallway, calling her mom's name.

"Bra!"

She paused, hiccuping. Another monster? No, it didn't sound scary.

"Bra!"

It sounded familiar. Hesitantly she shuffled toward the voice, wringing her hands against her chest.

_Creak._

She leaped and instinctively hid beneath the table in the hallway, her father's voice blaring in her ear to hide whenever she felt she was in danger. The toddler covered her mouth as a sob threatened to escape.

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

Something... big, slipped out of her room. Hunched over, covered in a strange fog, it peered slowly left, then right in the hallway of her hiding place. For a few moments it lifted its long face and sniffed the air loudly. Abruptly it turned towards her, clicking under its breath. Bra trembled as her eyes began to blur. All she could make out was two distorted legs, twitching as it stepped past her.

_Creak. Creak. Cre-_

The legs halted. Another click. Bra closed her eyes tight. She could tell it was looking for her. Go away. Don't want. Leave me alone.

Creak. Creak.

The sound began to disappear, the creature moving on. Bra barely noticed. She continued to tremble, her hands clasped over her mouth as fresh tears fell.

"Bra..."

She didn't move.

"Bra... please..."

Bra curled up under the table. "Go away," she whispered. Another shiver as a cool wind blew through the hallway.

"Bra!"

She awoke with a start. Bulma lifted her. "Honey, what are you doing sleeping in the hallway? it's freezing!"

In answer she clung to her mother and let the tears go freely. She babbled about the monster chasing her, of the thing in her room. Bulma hushed her gently and carried her back to the room. Bra screamed and clung tighter as they entered.

"See Bra? Nothing to worry about. All just a bad dream. Oh, look, you knocked the crib down too?! Those Saiyan muscles must really be from your father!"

Bra couldn't shake the fear most of the day.. She barely ate, played quietly with her toys and only just began to forget about the nightmare when Bulma put her favorite cartoon of a singing dog.

She was playing with her new birthday toys on the carpet as Bulma gossiped on the phone. Bra was just stacking her blocks the right way when she felt her hair tussled. She slapped Trunks's hand away. "Stop it!"

Trunks grinned, his hands behind his back. "Better be nice to your bro, Bra, or you won't get the surprise. Can you guess what it is?

Bra blinked.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're no fun pipsqueak."

Shenron appeared before her eyes. The toddler squealed and hugged the doll. "Shengra!"

"Greeting, Bra!" the robot exclaimed, overlooking the error of his name. "How are you today?" The toddler chirped in response. Shenron curled himself around her waist and watched as she played with her toys. She shook the snow globe in the shape of Kami's lookout, then tossed it away to pick up a doll.

The robot waited until Trunks sat on the couch out of ear shot before whispering,"Bra." She looked around for a moment before returning to her play. The dragon doll sighed but continued. "I must know. Did it happen again last night? The darkness with... monsters?"

Bra froze. Her eyes widened in horror.

"That was me calling to you. I was there too. I heard your screams, but the Professor had me restrained in his work bench. I'm sorry to say he still doesn't believe me, I had tot lie to come back!"

"Shengra... no go back!"

"We won't Bra! I-"

He broke off. It happened without warning. One moment he was speaking, the next darkness slammed into the room.

_No._

The robot whipped his head around. With his cyber optics he noticed the couch looked smashed and torn apart, the floors ragged and covered with strange red and black spots. It could not detect Trunks nor Bulma. They were alone. Again.

_No no no!_

Bra whimpered. The robot immediately curled himself tighter around her body, hoping the vibrations could quell the fear rapidly rising within the child. He could detect her heart rate pounding past its normal tempo. But the dragon doll could not stop the worry he felt. Curse these emotions! The good Professor thought it was a good idea to mimic Android 16's data, but it wasn't helping right now!

_Creak._

Bra turned her head. It came from the kitchen, just past the living room. "Shenga..."

"Bra," Shenron whispered as quietly as he could. "Hide."

**Review please.** **And thanks for the past reviews, I hope to keep this one going, and will try to make the chapters longer!  
**


	3. Distortion

"Okay, Chichi, I'll call you back... okay. Bye!"

Bulma flipped her cell and glanced at the time. Dear lord, she was talking for over twenty minutes?! That's... surprisingly short, compared to most conversations they had.

The blue-haired woman shrugged and made her way to the kitchen to prepare lunch for the kids. "Trunks, can you get Bra?" Bulma called from the living room. Her son shouted an indistinct reply.  
Bulma was just preparing the meal when Trunks walked in, a confused and fearful look on his face.  
"I can't find her mom."  
"Find who-" Bulma stopped spreading mayonnaise on the toasted bread once she looked into her son's eyes.  
"Bra. She's... gone."

Blue uniformed men moved throughout the building. Bulma hardly noticed. She sat sobbing on the couch, her parents on either side. Earlier Mrs. Briefs thought it was best if Trunks stayed over Goku and Chi-chi's house for now. Vegeta meanwhile was combing the city with the other Z-fighters, looking in vain for Bra. But no matter how hard they searched, they couldn't sense one once of her energy. Not even Mr. Briefs could track his robot with the GPS tracking device he had installed. It was like they just disappeared or...  
"This doesn't make any sense!" Krillin mumbled, scratching his head. "How can a two-year old just disappear? Don't you guys have cameras or something in your homes?"  
Vegeta chose not to answer. His nerves were already high enough as it was, and he didn't think he'd respond in a civil manner if he looked at the midget. Instead he flew towards another part of town.  
"Mr. Briefs said they looked through all security cameras," Yamcha said, coming alongside his friend empty-handed after checking the mall. "All footage didn't show anyone going in or out. Bra was inside when this happened. Hell, Trunks swore she was sitting right in front of him watching tv. It was when Bulma called him to get Bra did he notice she wasn't there anymore."  
"That doesn't make any sense... "  
How could a child disappear without a trace?

"Sssh," Shenron whispered.  
Bra clutched Shenron as a dark shape flitted from the kitchen to hover in the living room; exactly where Bra was sitting earlier. To Shenron it almost appeared human, and even his sensors could detect the repulsive stench it expelled. A long tattered cloak trailed the flooring, a hood covering most of the face. Twin lights glinted as it hovered uncertainly above ground.  
The Dragon doll searched through his data banks, but nothing could explain this strange phenomenon before him. Either that or Doctor Briefs did not download this part of the data into his systems.  
The creature hissed and Bra jumped. Shenron moaned softly. It was staring at the crystal ball on the floor. Slowly it bent and lifted the decorative piece in a rotted hand, turning it this way and that before bringing it to its face. It sniffed deeply, hungrily, before glancing up again.  
It was looking right at them.  
A flick and the table Bra was cowering under collapsed against the wall beyond them.  
"Bra, run!" Shenron screeched even as the creature scooped the child in it's scabbed arms.  
"A child?"  
Bra impulsively squeezed Shenron. A burst of light temporarily lit the entire room. There was a screech, a swish of cloak and glass shattering. Bra fell with a loud thump. She immediately stood, clutching Shenron doubtfully, looking around wide-eyed.  
Stars illuminated on the walls and ceiling, coming from Shenron's body. Doctor Briefs had installed LED lights within parts of the doll's scales, as a method to ease Bra during nights she was afraid of the dark. He would never have realized they'd save her life.

Shenron hardly noticed. The window was broken; he could see outside, and he didn't like what he saw.  
Beyond the window he could see the towering buildings of West City. But something was wrong. Hating himself for it, the robot said, "Bra, bring me close to the window please."  
"Monster," Bra whispered.  
"It's gone now, Bra. I think the light scared it away. Bring me to the window. There's something we need to know..."  
Hesitantly she carried him to the window. It was too tall for her to see. But if she lifted the doll with her arms, he could just peak over.  
"Oh no..."  
Outside the dragon could see nothing but crumbled buildings in decay. A thick fog weighted on ground level. But even from here the doll could detect strange howls and clicks that sounded unnatural. Beside the window a bloody trail snaked from the frame to the grass beyond, hiding in the bush.  
Almost as if Shenron's gaze was a trigger, the bush shook slightly. A long drawn out rattling breath reached his sensors.  
Shenron told Bra to get away from the window and move.  
"Go where?" Bra asked quietly.  
"I don't know. Anywhere... " he perked up. "Let's go up the stairs." He had a feeling. But he didn't want to tell her in case he was wrong. Thankfully she did not ask, but obeyed. Shenron was seriously beginning to doubt the reasoning Doctor Briefs had to give him emotions. They were not helping.  
Thankfully nothing else tried to get them on the entire journey up the flight up stairs towards the end of the hallway, as the lighted stars winked out from the doll's body. Bra wanted to squeeze him again, but the dragon advised against it. He did not have limitless power, and they may need it again.

But that thing… it spoke. How intelligent were these things? And how many were they? Could they be reasoned with? Shenron remembered the mouth open, rows of filthy teeth about to devour Bra, but it appeared startlted it was a child, and possibly not something else?

Too many questions. No answers.

Bra quickly hid behind a shelf per the doll's orders, when he saw a door creak open. But after waiting minutes and detecting nothing he told her to keep moving. The child had to watch where she stepped. Broken rotted floorboards and stains on the carpeting made something as simple as walking down a hallway deadly.

Bra squealed when she recognized the door to her parents' bedroom; even if it was splinted in some places with the paint peeling. She carefully turned the rusty knob and peaked inside. Darkness. The doll switched on the starlights in his body; on bed he could make out two figures outlined under the covers. Shaped just like...

Bra toddled quickly to the bedside and climbed the covers, unmoved with the dark stains that plastered the sheets. Shenron watched carefully as she pulled back the covers shaped just like her mother to reveal-  
Nothing.

Bra blinked quickly. Shenron squeezed her gently before he slithered halfway off her. This bed...  
Bra had pulled the sheets back far enough to reveal Vegeta wasn't here either. But that's not what bothered him.  
Their outlines on the bed were still here, almost as if they were lying here right now, unseen. The dragon crawled in one of the spaces. Yes, he could just detect the slight movements. They were here.  
Bra...

Said child who'd begun to tear after noticing her parents were gone looked up doubtfully. Starlights winking out, Shenron followed her line of sight. A blurred shadow slowly crawled out of the closet, shaped just like Bulma. It reached out with wispy hands.  
Bra... my darling... come back.

"Bra, back away!" Shenron said. The little girl didn't appear to hear him. She stared as the shadowed hand came closer.  
Bra reached forward. Their hands brushed for just a moment before it disappeared. Bra stared blankly at the empty spot, confusion replacing her startled expression. What is happening?

"Bra, let's go."

She didn't move.

"Bra, please. We have to find a way out of here. "

A loud groan seeped through the walls. Loud thumps. Far different from the last creature. The child snapped out of her reverie and looked around quickly, eyes wide.

"Yes, Bra, whatever that thing is, it's outside, it's big, and if we stay here… let's go, please."

"But, mama—"

"Mama isn't here!" Shenron snapped. "Now stop your sniveling! We have to go now!"

Her eyes began to tear. Shenron cursed himself again; cursed Doctor Briefs for the emotions. "Bra, I'm sorry. Let's… let's just… just…" The voice died from Shenron. He shivered, attracting the child's attention.

Standing in the doorway was a large furry hulking gorilla. For a long while no one moved. The gorilla stared intently at Bra, nostrils inhaling deeply. It growled softly, long tail swishing back and forth, deciding.

Shenron flinched as his LED's flashed, igniting the room and the filthy gorilla. It roared and disappeared, lumbering blindly through the hallway, from the sounds of its footfalls going up the stairs.

But the most puzzling part to the dragon wasn't that the creature didn't attack them, although that was also on the dragon's mind. It was filthy, distorted and gruesome, it there was no denying Shenron knew what that thing was. It looked almost exactly like the documents the Doctor stored in his memory drive. If he wasn't mistaken, what he just witnessed was an Oozaru.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late chapter. With no computer I could only do so much :/**

**I appreciate those who enjoy this story and reviewed! **

**Poor Bra and Shenron still have a ways to go. Where they are only time will tell :o**

**And I'd like to give a shout out to Organ Man. His stories really helped inspire me to make this story you see here. Without his xovers or Dark Tournament I probably wouldn't have made this.**

**Thanks again**


	4. Present

**It's been so long since I updated, and I really apologize! The good news is Twinkle is practically done on book. It all just has to be typed down whenever I get a chance. And this story will get done from start to finish. I hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading!**

* * *

A loud rapping of knuckles startled Bulma from her stupor. She hitched a breathe and immediately cocked the pistol beneath her desk. Piccolo let himself in and Bulma relaxed the finger on the trigger.

Piccolo pretended not to notice as his eyes flicked over the assortment of papers, tissues and an empty bottle or two stashed unceremoniously behind gadgets until his eyes rested on the large computer screen, split into various images: security cameras around Capsule Corp's compound and interior.

"Vegeta's not back yet?" Bulma asked, turning back around her desk.

"Still searching." Enough was said. Krillin and Yamcha had offered to stay in Capsule Corp. just in case. Vegeta had vehemently denied, but his argument wasn't completely strong. He was like Bulma; awake but not awake. Searching and thinking, more than once even forgetting to eat until he once nearly passed out in midair. If Goku had not been there to catch him he may have starved himself.

Bulma never saw Vegeta like this before, and it worried her even more. The once unmovable force of a man now looked on the verge of collapsing from within. Bulma was no better off herself. Chichi offered to watch Trunks. It was a blessing the Sons were around. Bulma did not even know how to react around her own boy anymore. The first day after Bra's disappearance Bulma barely said two words to him, and once threw a streaming iron in his direction when he asked where Bra was.

"I asked Dende to keep an eye on the planet just in case." Piccolo added, snapping her out of her stupor.

Bulma nodded tight-lipped. She wanted to be alone. Piccolo wasn't helping. But he didn't seem to get the gist. He watched as she replayed the scene with Trunks and Bra in the living room the very day she disappeared. When Trunks got up to get a snack from the kitchen, leaving his sister alone in front of the TV with her toys...

"Stop!"

Bulma jumped, and again nearly brought the gun up if it wasn't for Piccolo jamming her shoulder down with his clawed hand. He stared transfixed at the security cams.

"Replay that."

"Which one?"

"The one with Bra in the living room. Do it."

Bulma quickly enlarged the image so it covered the entire screen and played back the image. Piccolo watched the screen intently, and she in turn watched the Namekian intently for any clues, switching her gaze back and forth from the screen.

"Well?" she insisted, clutching her hands together. "What did you find?"

For a long moment Piccolo didn't answer long after the video feed was over. His eyes glazed over, thinking. It looked menacing, but desperation made Bulma shake his huge frame.

"Piccolo!"

The Namekian looked down morosely. "I know where Bra is."

Bulla was hungry. But with nothing edible in sight all she simply slid under a desk and sucked on her thumb. Fretfully she slept on an empty stomach, unaware of Shenron standing guard. It was a strange dream. She saw a tall green person. She was scared, but he had a warm smile on his face. He held out a bowl of... pudding!

Immediately Bulla devoured the food. It tasted heavenly. The green man laughed lightly, talked to her as he brought her more food from thin air. Bulla was too young, she could not fully understand what this person was trying to tell her. All she knew was that she felt safe and comforted.

Her throat caught. Shadows began to grow on the edge of her vision, the walls swallowed by blackness. She clung to the green man in terror as he too began to fade.

He smiled sadly as he disappeared. The only words she he uttered were the last she understood.

Be strong Bulla... we're watching...

She awoke to cold, clammy semi-darkness. Sleeping under a filthy drawer while Shenron kept watch. The mechanical dragon had no idea, but had he not been there to greet her as Bulla awoke, she would've mentally given up, completely lost herself in this horrible place.

But at the moment she simply hugged her robot, hardly noticing how full her stomach felt as she crawled carefully out from beneath the drawer and continued their journey.

Shenron once again marveled at the emptiness as Bulla crept carefully to the rotted front desk where clients usually met the secretary before meeting with Bulma. He had expected any second now for the enormous ape monster to reappear. Or some other grisly creature. Again he wondered why those things were here and none of the heroes were around to take care of them. Could an apocalypse had really happened and they were the only survivors?

But no, this happened before. On a separate occasion before they returned to reality. Maybe it was-

Shenron broke off. A voice sifted wordlessly quietly through the air.

Bulla had jumped and nearly fled before Shenron halted her. He raised his head slightly as the sounds continued outside the broken window. Something about that voice was familiar. For some reason, all Shenron could fathom was it was a safe voice. But he was wary. Could they trust it?

Making his mind, Shenron told her to follow it.

Bulla shook her head fiercely.

Shenron hesitated. "How about this, Bulla. Set me down here, and I'll crawl to the voice while you hide." This made the child even more frightened as she hugged her friend tighter. "Bulla, listen please. That voice, I think it's a friend, but you have to let me see."

Again, the child shook her head. "I go, too," she whispered.

Shenron nodded slightly before placing a claw to his jaw. "Quietly."

The little girl stepped carefully over broken ornaments and upended furniture, possibly caused by the enormous ape that had trampled in the room last night. They arrived outside to the familiar clouded gray skies, crumbled buildings and sour tang of decay and debris. Shenron still could not fathom what happened to this city. It's almost as if a large nuclear twister came and went. But then, why were there no uprooted trees? There were many standing, but decayed and rotted.

Possibly a plague? Was Bulla in danger? Shenron's sensors picked up no foreign ailments within the child, just cold and misery.

The voice came around the corner of the building. Bulla sidled to the wall and carefully peaked round the corner. A faint outline crouched just feet from them. It stirred.

The... key...

"P-Piccolo?" Shenron stuttered.

Bulla blinked blankly. Twin black dots shone on the wispy face.

Find... the... key...

"Key?" Shenron leaned closer. "What key are you talking about?! Can it get us out of here?"

The figure reached out a hand. It held a round familiar object. A snow-globe with a dragon in the middle.

Bulla's birthday gift?

"That's the key?" Shenron said doubtfully.

"It-" The figure suddenly disappeared along with the snow-globe.

Shenron hissed angrily. What the Kami is happening?!

Bulla stared at where Piccolo had been crouched, her eyes wide. Shenron nudged her slightly.

"Come on, Bulla. Let's keep moving." The robot dragon thought about the snow globe in Piccolo's hand.

Key... could it be the snow-globe is the key to getting out of here?

Shenron stiffened. Something's watching them. Just beyond the gates in front of capsule corp.

"Bulla, hide-"

"Hi there!"

Bulla jumped. The small form shuffled closer until the moonlight bathed its appearance. Shenron was thankful Bulla didn't scream, not that she could. She was scared stiff.

This creature was shaped like a child, but an ugly child. Long arms trailed around short knobbly legs. His filthy clothes hung in tatters, unable to cover the bloated grayish stomach. His face was hidden behind a big paper bag with three holes for eyes and a mouth. The eyes leered at the duo as he shuffled closer.

"I've never seen you here before. Who are you?"

"Um, we're visitors," Shenron said politely, all the while looking at every which way they could escape.

The paper bag eyes regarded them a moment. "Want to play a game?"

Shenron shook his head carefully. "We'd really love to, but we're very busy." Bulla backed away. "But we'll see you later."

"Play with me." He stepped closer. Shenron noticed a pair of rusty scissors in one of his tiny hands. "No one plays with me anymore. They always cheat."

"But we need to find something-"

"A game?" Glee erupted from the paper bag. "What are you looking for?"

"Um... a snow-globe..."

"Oh, I've seen that. Old Imak was carrying that before he told me to leave his home." He pouted, revealing misshapen teeth as he crossed his long arms over his chest, snipping his scissors angrily

Bulla stared at the scissors as a new idea popped in Shenron's mind. "How about this. Help us find that Snow-globe, and we'll play with you."

"Really?" The boy waved his arms happily. "It's a deal! Come on!" He turned and ran monkey-like out on the streets, waving a long arm.

Bulla backed away. "I don't like him."

"I know, Bulla." Shenron sighed heavily. He didn't trust this stranger either. "But that snow-globe is the key to getting out of here. I just know it is. Let's follow him far away; if he does something we'll run.

They duo watched as the creature continued to beckon them, and once again Shenron had the strange sense that he saw this child before.


	5. Be Brave

**Be brave**

* * *

The strange group, a robot dragon, a little girl and a misshapen child trekked through the abandoned crumpled street under a large eerie grayish moonlight. Not a living being stirred to life. But more than once Shenron thought he saw something watching them from one of the high windows; whenever he looked closer it darted out of sight.

The walk took longer than Shenron would have preferred, and signs of life began show. Each time they heard a grunt, the deformed child would immediately hide behind a dumpster, blend in the shadows. Shenron would tell Bulla to hide somewhere else while large hulking creatures lumbered by. Some with a human-like perspective, others with forms so complicated he was surprised they could even walk.

"Screamers up ahead," the paper-bag boy called back.

"Screamers?" In answer the long arm pointed upwards. A low whistling sound Shenron mistook for wind steadily rose in volume. A comet-like figure burst over head. Windows shattered under its piercing shrieks, a long noxious trail of yellowish air spread behind it as it screamed through the buildings. The sound echoed over the empty streets long after it disappeared. The yellowish fumes slowly rose harmlessly upwards, dissolving in midair.

"What on earth was that?" Shenron said as they slowly came out of their hiding spots.

The boy snickered as they continued their walk. "Doesn't know how what a Screamer is. How dumb are you?"

Shenron chose not to answer. He wanted nothing better than to be as far away from this horrid child as possible. Does he not ever put those scissors down?

He was so caught up in his own thoughts he rarely noticed Bulla tapping the robot dragon.

"Tired," Bulla whined.

"Hey, lets rest," Shenron called. The boy jogged back, disappointed. "This isn't a lot of fun. She gets tired too easily. Why don't you talk?" He demanded to Bulla.

She glared. Shenron mimicked his voice as if clearing a throat. "She's never traveled this long before."

"This isn't fun."

"It will be in the end, when we get there. You'll see."

He turned paperbag eyes to Shenron. "You're not lying, are you?"

"What? No, I-"

"'Cause I hate liars. Almost as much as I hate cheaters." He played with the tip of his scissors. Shenron noticed dried blood on the tips.

"Is that so?" he said carefully.

"Uh-huh. They thought they were so smart, cheating. Running away after they were tagged." He snipped his scissors. "Just cut them up. They can't go anywhere. They won't cheat again. Cut cut cut..."

Shenron felt it was best to let the child wander in his own world. He was dangerous. Very dangerous. For all he knew he could be lying about the snowglobe's location! But if there was a chance, he had to try. For Bulla.

Except, Bulla needed to be brave too. She was tired of all the talking and had laid down on some dirty newspapers, holding onto Shenron firmly as she slept.

He sighed. Just be brave a little longer, Bulla.

After two more rest stops, one in which Bulla awake surprisingly happy and patting her also unexpected full yet healthy belly, the trio finally arrived at a large, dilapidated structure. It was square and plain looking like many other buildings, with a large tattered circle so smeared Shenron barely made out the horrible orange coloring that hung in drapes, a black star in its center. The tattered boy led them through the front doors, one of which was ripped off its hinges.

"Be very quiet," he whispered. "Old grouch is very mean."

They crept quietly through deserted tarnished hallways littered with garbage and walls punched outward. Flies buzzed about their heads insistently. Shenron uttered slight vibrations that kept them away from the child.

Bulla wrinkled her nose, eyes streaming. It smelled bad, but she didn't voice any of this out loud. Even as a child she could tell something would happen if she spoke now. Everything was quiet, but whether it was her Saiyan heritage, or a natural survival trait in all species, the child subconsciously kept quiet.

"Won't be hard finding Imak," paper boy whispered quietly, ruffling the bottom of his bag. "He's always on the rooftop, sulking." But the higher the group climbed, the more life breathed in these filthy hallways and stairways. Monsters began to appear, slithering, crawling or stomping with no destination in mind. It got to a point these creatures were so sensitive even the tattered boy had trouble finding his way around them.

It was harder for Bulla. She would whimper. Each time paper boy would whip around and hiss for her to shut up. Then Shenron had to tell him to calm down.

"Stop telling me what to do," Paperbag boy said, holding up the scissors threateningly. Then he paused, head tilted back. Slowly he backed away, cramming himself beneath a desk. Shenron didn't look around, but he whispered urgently for Bulla to hide too.

Then they heard it. A slow, deep heavy breathing. It almost sounded human as it crawled above them, bumping into ceiling lights. Shenron's optics made out the creature. It was a cross between a giant bug and a human with one arm and a head. It made its way to the end of the wall, and just as slowly pulled itself downwards, laboring each time.

Only once it looked up, peering carefully around the room with small dark eyes. Then it resumed its descent and crawled out of the classroom, bumping the door wide open with the stinger protruding from its behind.

Paperbag boy breathed loudly. "That was amazing!" he quietly cheered. If it saw us we'd be dead by now!" Shenron chose not to answer. Bulla had kept her eyes closed the entire time. At least she was spared one horror, out of about a lifetimes worth, Shenron mused humorlessly.

They finally climbed up an old staircase with rusted metal railings and spiderwebs clinging to the walls. Paperbag boy climbed the last stairs and reached a long bony arm to carefully turn the knob. There was a small click. They froze, expecting an angry outburst from the other side. Then Paperbag boy pulled the door back, and three heads peered carefully into the small crack.

Shenron and Bulla gasped.

That man! The tattered cloak and scabbed hands! This was the one that grabbed Bulla in the living room! Paper boy pointed out the tattered cloak. "That's Imak. But I don't know who the other guy is."

Imak was talking to someone else that looked exactly like him, but cleaner looking. Shenron couldn't see his face, but his swirling blood red cloak was far cleaner and well kept.

Despite himself he leaned forward curiously.

"... has to be it," Imak was saying.

The wispy doppelganger shook its ruffled cowl. "It's already been in use."

"Why does it matter? I can still use it."

"It's a one individual use. You know you're unable to use the device until the other one comes through."

"Or I kill it," Imak grinned.

Wispy cloak's eyes glinted, but instead it said, "Others have requested your permission to come here. In your guidance."

"Tell them it's not in my place to allow them passage. Now go."

"Why? So you can continue to collect dust here? Or are you frightened of new and powerful blood?"

"Do not insult me, Kami," Imak snarled, his scabbed hands itching to wrap around his throat. "We do not all see in the same light. You know I can't control everything here."

Shenron tuned out the rest of the conversation. How to get the snowglobe? Imak was clinging onto the orb like it was his own child.

The scissors snipped. "Well? Go get it. I want to play."

Shenron thought for a moment. "Okay. I have an idea." He hesitated. "Bulla, I'm going to need you to trust me." He leaned closer. "Please."

She nodded, her mouth closed tight in case she whimpered. "Okay. Little, um, boy. Come here. That's it, now grab me very carefully." Shenron wrapped himself loosely around the greasy child, thankful the good doctor had the sense not to install touch in his sensors.

"Okay. We're going to walk right up to those two and when I saw now, you shout 'Surprise!' Okay?"

For once, paper boy looked doubtful. "I don't know. Imak could be scary when he's mad."

"Scared?" Shenron shot back.

The paper back puffed up. "I'm not scared!" He marched angrily outside. The two adults were quite surprised when a small child walked right between them.

"Who are you?"

"Surprise!"

A flash of light. Screams and snarls pierced Bulla's ears. She blinked. Shenron was on the floor. The child and the ugly thing vanished. But that purple ghost was still there.

"Shenron!" Bulla toddled out in the open. The robot turned back, worried as the tall swirling figure slowly looked up. Bulla clutched the robot and backed away fearfully as they made eye contact.

"Hmmhmm. You are quite in luck." Kami reached a whispy dark hand forward. Bulla flinched, but his hand went right through them.

"I do not dwell in this realm. And you must be the child the current Kami is searching for." When Bulla still didn't answer, he scowled. "Why do you not speak, child? Do you not want my help?"

"P-please excuse her," Shenron said. The twinkling eyes shifted towards him. "W-we're just lost and confused. Can you help us find a way home?"

"I can not. Imak forbid it. But I can keep a tight lip." He nodded to the snowglobe. "In his haste to escape he dropped the key. Clumsy god..."

For once Shenron felt a bit of hope stir in his circuits. "This snowglobe can take us home?"

"Yes. But-"

He broke off. An unearthly shriek reached their ears. Bulla screamed and covered her ears. Her body felt jittery. It sounded horrible. As quickly as it came, silence greeted them.

Bulla slowly lowered her hands shakily, her eyes watering.

The whispy ghost looked around. "It appears Imak realized his befuddlement. You should go now. I'll alert the Kami. Good luck child. And you, Shenron." Another shriek blew away the purple ghost and he vanished.

His sudden departure reminded the duo where they were. Shenron urged the confused Bulla off the rooftop. She hesitated, before the screeching made her jump and shuffle away. Back to the door, back into the building of horror darkness.

* * *

**I want to thank you readers again for taking the time to read. I threw a couple hints about where this story is taking place. Kudos to whomever can guess who the red Kami. R&amp;R is appreciated!**


	6. Mental Breakdown

**Mental Breakdown**

* * *

It was much harder traversing through the building without paper boy's help. But they were in no rush to find him. They had to stop more then once. The creatures, they were in a frenzy. It wasn't the mindless shamble they displayed earlier. It was like they were looking for something.

Or someone.

And it wasn't helping Bulla's psyche. Her breathe came out in sharp hitches, sweat formed on her face despite the coolness of the hallways. This whole nightmare was too much. Shenron was astounded she lasted this long. But they had to keep going.

A slow drag made the little girl crawl under a desk before Shenron had to tell her. Four legs with patches of missing fur appeared, a long grotesque nose pressed on the floor, sniffing loudly. Its stench was overpowering that Bulla gagged.

Shenron watched the nose push back and forth like a lumpy slug. "Bulla," the robotic dragon whispered. "I want you to carefully back away. As far as you can, okay?" Bulla didn't answer.

She tensed.

Oh no. Oh no no no. Bulla's temperature readings, heart monitor and sensors were off the readings. It told Shenron what he could already see. "Bulla, don't..."

Bulla didn't seem to hear him. She watched, wide eyed, as the sniffling grew louder. The large snout, with patches of fur and flesh missing to resemble a ruined potato, poked under the desk.

Bulla shrieked and slammed the stapler she'd been holding on the dog's head. Whether by luck or the genes of her Saiyan heritage, she successfully broke open its skull with a few more bashes.

It collapsed in a puddle of blood. Bulla still smashed the dog even as it stopped twitching, each time a 'thunk' was made bood splashed on her face.. Shenron slowly shook himself and tightened his hold over the child. She was sobbing.

"Bulla, it's dead! Drop the stapler, okay? I'm here for you."

She clutched Shenron so tightly he could've sworn his circuits bent. But he grimaced and allowed the thrums to try and sooth the child's mind.

Slow scratching reached Shenron's sensors. He tried to coax the child to move. But she wouldn't. She held onto Shenron, still sniffling. She didn't seem to react as the sounds came closer.

As Shenron listened to the scratching come closer, he slowly relaxed. What was the point in all this? Why put the child through more horror? She gave up hope. There was nothing to be done. Under the crackling roof and acrid stench, Shenron lowered his head. He was not good with emotions; it was distracting, he felt ready to explode. And he was scared. Deep within his circuits, he could feel this place start to take a hold of his mind.

"I'm so sorry, Bulla. I couldn't ask for your forgiveness, why should I? But I will stay with you." Shenron used his snout to brush aside mops of sweaty hair and gently touch her filthy forehead. "I couldn't protect you. I couldn't get you home."

"H-home?"

Life seemed to brighten in the child's eyes. The word was almost foreign to her voice. "Home?"

Shenron hesitated. Dear Kami, what was he doing. The child didn't deserve to die here. They had the snow-globe, there was a fighting chance. "Yes... but unless we try, you can't go back home. I know this is asking too much Bulla, but I need you to be strong just a little longer, can you do that? When we leave, you can see your brother Trunks, Vegeta, uncle Goku and your mother Bulma. They're all waiting for you.

"But if you can't get up, we'll be stuck here forever," he added, hating himself for saying such a thing.

Bulla stared at the blood trailing down her hand. _Forever..._ She stood up carefully, leaning her shoulder against the desk for support. "Go home," she whispered shakily.

"Yes, that's good, Bulla!" Shenron sighed, enthused with her determination. "We can do this!"

She nodded and stood fully, tried to wipe the blood away, failed and instead walked around the large dead dog, staring open-mouthed at the size. Shenron gulped as they walked down a familiar flight of stairs. Bulla held onto the railing, it was so tall she had to reach her arm high to grip it, as she stepped carefully down each stairway. She kept a firm grip on the snow-globe with the other hand. Thankfully nothing approached them.

"Thank you, Kami!" Shenron said as Bulla crept out of the building and walked quickly away. Even so, he made sure Bulla was well away from the school, hiding under a parked bench before he could openly brainstorm.

"We have the key. Now an apparition of the z-fighters should appear anytime now."

Shenron suddenly lifted his head. Was that glass breaking?

"Bulla, lets keep going," he whispered urgently.

But the blue-haired child rubbed her eyes with her one hand, smearing dirt on her already ruined face. "Tired..."

"That wasn't fun."

A long arm snaked around an overstuffed trash bin. An eye glared through the corner of his paper bag.

"You lied to me."

"Bulla, squeeze!"

There was a flash of light and the paper boy disappeared around the corner again. The lights flickered, died down. The power was running out. Shenron was not meant to go this long without a recharge. He was astounded he lasted this long through careful power conservation.

They could hear the child screaming and banging against the wall. "I thought you were going to play fair! They always cheat! You won't be laughing when I gouge your eyes!"

Bulla whimpered, backing away. Shenron motioned for her to move. Quietly but failing she ran, gasping as the grimy figure over turned the trash bin, glaring after them. "I like this game," he called after them. "I'm very good at finding cheaters. I always am."

"Ignore him, Bulla. In the trees!"

He looked over her shoulder. The child vanished. Bulla toddled in the park and climbed the nearest tree brimming with unkempt branches. Despite her tiny frame she successfully looped tiny arms around branches while Shenron latched onto them while gripping the child as she balanced herself.

Somehow, despite exhaustion and sleep-depraved, the child managed to make it halfway up the tree before she rested between two branches weaving off in a 'v' shape, their intertwining twigs holding the child up as she clutched her doll. Shenron peaked between the leaves. All clear.

"What a crazy child," Shenron murmured. Everything here was out of sync. But that Imak. He also looked vaguely familiar. But why he couldn't understand. The answer was right there, just out of his reach.

In fact, now that Shenron thought of it, everything here seemed familiar. Imak, Paper boy, the Screamer, even that grotesque dog and lump of flesh they hid from before they arrived at the school; somehow he saw all of this before, he saw all of those creatures before. It was just in the corner of his processors, but he couldn't fathom a single answer.

He shook his head. That didn't matter. Working this key was important. He suddenly noticed the little girl was out cold. Her small back resting against twigs holding her up as she clutched Shenron, her mouth slightly open as she slept. Shenron sighed. Until one of the z-fighters appeared, all they could do was wait. He only hoped Bulla was at least dreaming peacefully.

000

_Bulla..._

Bulla opened her eyes and smiled. The green man smiled back. He handed her a bowl of some sweet smelling sauce and talked softly.

Bulla smiled, confused as she ate ravenously. He sighed patiently and rubbed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He waved his hand and materialized something round. Bulla leaned closer. The snow-globe!

She backed away fearfully.

The green man smiled encouragingly. "Watch, Bulla." And she watched as he showed her.

000

A woman sobbed.

Bulla jerked awake. Shenron placed a claw to his lips. The sobbing continued. Wobbling somewhere below them. Bulla leaned forward curiously.

Shenron quickly held her back. "Bulla, don't."

Bulla paused doubtfully. The sobbing continued. She heard that sound before.

"... mama?" Bulla whispered.

"Mama? No, Bulla. That's not..." Shenron's voice died down as realization slammed so hard he was at a loss for words. "Dear Kami, it all makes sense now!" Shenron gaped, then shook his head. "Bulla, listen to me, that's not your mother. No!" He held onto her as the child attempted to get down. "Listen! You go down there, you die! That's a fake!"

"But-" the sobbing increased. It hurt Bulla's chest. She need to go there. Mama needed her.

"No, Bulla!" She began moving. Shenron hissed desperately and pulled back a small branch. "Look!"

Bulla leaned forward eagerly and backed away, horrified. A skinless woman crouched in the middle of the park trail, her shoulders wracked with sobs. Behind her smeared a bloody trail.

"She okay?" Bulla whispered.

Shenron shook his head. He was not sure if it was another creature, or an unfortunate victim. But he was not going to risk Bulla's life for a doomed woman.

Another rustle snapped the duo to the park opening. Paper bag boy! He stepped monkey-like behind the sobbing woman and tilted his head. Like them he also watched the woman as she continued to sob.

Paper boy looked behind him, following the bloody trail, then back at her. He appeared to make up his mind as he wrapped his long arms around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear.

Shenron couldn't hear the words, but the skinless woman suddenly gasped and pulled away. The next part happened so fast Bulla barely saw it. The paper boy, with his arms still around the woman, flicked his wrist. Blood squirted from her neck. She fell forward, convulsing as her legs kicked. Paper boy stood over her, scissors coated in blood as he watched her continue twitching.

Bulla shrieked.

The paper bag twisted around, looking straight at them.

* * *

**The conclusion to this story is almost over, and the mystery about this place, the creatures and Bulla's involvement will all be explained. Hope you enjoyed it so far.**

**R&amp;R please**


	7. End

**End**

* * *

_No._ Shenron moaned as the small figure darted in their direction. _No no no, this can't be happening!_ he thought wildly as the deformed child was already began to climb their tree with incredible speed..

Shenron frantically looked around. They couldn't keep climbing, the boy would corner them. Their only option was down, blocked by a psychotic child who still had those scissors!

"Bulla," Shenron said, uncurling himself from the child. "I'm going to distract him. Take the snow globe, climb down and run!"

Bulla was still staring at the skinless woman.

"Bulla! The snow-globe!" Shenron panicked, looking around them. "Where's the snow-globe?!"

Snow-globe? The dream suddenly slammed into Bulla so hard she temporarily forgot everything else.

Snow-globe! Bulla looked about frantically. Green man told her how to do it. To take them home. But... oh, where is it? She looked past paper bag boy, a glinting object below them by the base of the tree.

The snow-globe! It must have fallen while they were watching the sobbing woman.

Without thinking she climbed down. The paper boy grunted excitedly and flashed his scissors. But before he could strike, Shenron landed on top of him.

"Bulla! Secret word!"

"Surprise!" she shrieked.

There was a flash of light. The power was so low it only caused a small glare. Not enough to make paper boy disappear. But it distracted him long enough for Bulla to slip past the shrieking child.

She leaped down and snatched the snow-globe. "Shenron!" she called. The robot managed to break free and plop gently on her shoulders. Paper boy stumbled to the floor, snarling.

"Run!" Shenron shouted.

Bulla ran, but it was more of stagger as she tried to hold onto the snow-globe and Shenron at the same time. But all she could think of was 'home' as she flipped the snow-globe upside down, shook once. Paused.

Paper bag boy closed the distance immediately, raising the scissors over his head.

Shake left. Pause. Down.

He struck. Shenron leaped.

Roundabout and finish!

She smiled triumphantly and turned around. Shenron lay dismantled in a pile of metal, inner wires and machinary scattered by paper boy's feet.

She looked up, horrified as he jammed his bloody scissors in her chest. Pain flared in Bulla's chest. She screamed.

Painful darkness overwhelmed her vision.

Beep...

Bulla...

Beep...

Beep...

Bulla, honey. Please wake up.

Said child moaned. Too much noise.

Sleep.

Bulla tried to turn over, she couldn't move. Confused, she opened her eyes.

A tear-strained face smiled at her, blue hair in a frizzle. In her daze Bulla barely saw a man with a permanent scowl, but eyes wide with fright as he looked into her eyes.

"Mama," Bulla whispered. "... papa."

Bulma broke down. She wailed and clutched her child. Bulla whimpered and Vegeta held Bulma back gently. He murmured soothing words and gently ruffled Bulla's hair.

The child blinked, already exhausted and welcomed the darkness. She instinctively craned her head, but she couldn't feel Shenron's familiar warmth on her shoulders. Confused, sleep overwhelming her, she called and called.

Shenron did not answer.

"So, that's it, huh?"

Goku crossed his arms and leaned back. He and the rest of a small motley crew stood outside the patient room. A large glass window allowed them a view of a bed occupied by Bulla's small figure. Tubes attached to her arms and nostrils. Beneath the sheets a bandaged wrapped tightly across her chest, concealing an ugly scar. The doctor said she would have that for life.

She was lucky. A few inches to the right...

"She'll be fine." Piccolo tore his gaze away from the child and grief couple. "Kids are strong. Especially Saiyans."

"What's bothering me is the senzu beans didn't work," Yamcha said, leaning his forehead against his arm as he looked into the patient room seriously. "The only other time this happened was Goku's heart virus."

"Some sort of magic mumbo jumbo, maybe," Krillin said, also staring through the glass. "Who knows? You said she won't go back there, Piccolo. Problem solved, right?."

"That's not what worries me." Piccolo held up a pair of rusty scissors. "I'm more worried about that thing roaming over 'here' to finish what it started."

"I'm guessing there's no way to lock that snow-globe?"

Piccolo shook his head. "Nothing in Kami's memories ever mentioned using it. Popo stayed clear of it and even Dende never heard of it." He clenched a fist. He wanted to destroy the snow-globe, but not with the owner of these scissors running around freely.

Tien had all three eyes closed. "Refresh my memory," he said.

Piccolo sighed and held up the snow-globe of the fearsome dragon, Shenron, curled up in the middle. "This isn't a snow-globe. It's a key, to other realm where deceased Kami dwell. And it's not a pretty place. It's a dimension that takes what you know, and morphs them into a reality of horror. Only an extremely powerful fighter of God could overcome them. Remember when Bulla woke up yesterday for the first time?"

Krillin nodded slowly. "Yeah, she was screaming and trying to get away from her parents."

"Because she still saw the creatures they represented. Everything Bulla saw on the other side were representations of us, trying to hurt her."

Piccolo glared at the snow-globe, then looked at each figher, almost as if he was reading their soul. "But someone helped her on the other side; fed her, got her out of there. Probably a deceased Kami. Whatever it is, we're all eternally thankful."

"So that's what you gleamed, huh?" Goku said.

Piccolo nodded. He'd read Bulla's mind while she was asleep, purging her memories of other realm. He exorcised most, but the rest would have to leave in their own time or he'd cause a mental strain on the child. "Her thoughts are still jumbled, but I understood most of it."

"Huh. To think a kid experienced stuff like that. Most adults would've died or lost their minds." Goku rubbed his chin, thinking about the memories he also gleamed. "Well, she is part Saiyan. Blame her temperament dad."

Piccolo turned and abruptly walked away. "She'll be fine physically. It's mentally that she'll need support." The rest of the crew took one last look through the window before following the Namekian.

Krillin tripped. "Damn people leaving their trash everywhere." He picked up a grimy paper bag and stuffed it down the chute.

* * *

**Finally, after two years, this story is over! I'd like to thank the readers who stuck with this story, and new readers whom I hoped enjoyed this. There is a few trivia I want to share to close the few mysteries surrounding this story.**

**The creatures Bulla saw in the other realm represented the people she knew in her world.**

**Large ape in the room: Vegeta**

**Imak: Kami**

**Purple whisky ghost that spoke with Imak is the previous Kami, seen in Garlic Junior Saga guarding the Sacred Water. The undead realm Kami and Mr. Popo visited is where Bulla was teleported to, but a reverse side where everything was made to look like her life in a bad way. That's why Imak said he had no control over it.**

**Screamer: Goku**

**Skinless Woman: Bulma**

**Paper bag boy: Trunks**

**Lumpy pink creature: Buu**

**Dog Bra killed: Bee**

**If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. Thank you again for reading, I enjoyed writing this and I hope it was just as an enjoyable read.**


End file.
